Recruiting The Guards
by outerelf
Summary: The story behind the Gate Guards of the Pits. Continuation of "Pit Letters".


_The soft rumble of stones shifting and falling slowly died down, only to be replaced by soft groans of pain. "What the slag just happened?" The snapping, angry voice demanded truth, here and now. _

"_Sunny? You alright?"_

"_I'm fine, and don't call me Sunny!"_

_There was a soft curse and the sound of rock scraping against metal. Blue lighting flared up in the room, as the red and white Lamborghini shifted into a better position. Headlights flared on from five different sources a few moments later, as the mechs silently inspected each other._

_At last one of the mechs with the purple insignia spoke, "Truce?"_

"_Until we get out of here, fine." The one with the red insignia and paint job spoke up. _

_For a few moments, silence reigned as they took in the small enclosed space that held them trapped. The yellow painted Lamborghini slapped the rock, it rumbled, and shifted. He was very nearly tackled by one of the ones with the purple insignia. "Don't do that!"_

"_Why, are you all afraid to die?" The yellow one smirked at the silence his words elicited. _

_A grey painted mech spoke up this time. "Maybe we should go ahead and tell stories to pass the time, you know, to make noise so that way our companions who are looking for us will know where to look-"_

_The red and yellow Lamborghini's grinned at each other. The yellow one spoke up first. "I think I have the perfect story for this. How would you guys like to hear about the Gate Guards to the Pits?" He paused, optics glinting in the dim light. _

_In response, several heads cocked, as puzzled looks crossed faces. "Gate Guards to the Pits? You mean that awful tale that someone wrote down long ago and is now considered a mandatory reading?"_

_The yellow painted one chuckled softly, "No, not that watered down, spruced up tale. I'm talking about the real deal. This is a tale that starts just after the Quintession invasion, when there was no middle class, only those who were rich, and those whom were poor. And, in those desperate times, there were born twins…"_

Fingers tapped against the table top as the two glowered at each other. The one on the right, red paint scratched and faded, sighed. "Sunstreaker, you know just as well as I do that if we keep this up we're not going to eat for the rest of our lives."

Sunstreaker snapped back, "I know! Alright? I know!"

Silence fell for a few moments, as the two continued staring at the empty table before them. "Sunny, we gotta get better. We just gotta. If we don't, then we're going to starve to death."

"Sideswipe." The tightness in Sunstreakers voice betrayed just how close he was to blowing his top. "We are not going to starve to death. I for one refuse to do so-"

"And how are we going to get energon, huh?" Sideswipe sniped back. "Unless you happen to notice, we don't have a job!"

Sunstreaker looked away uncomfortably as he said softly, "The Gladiator Pits. If we go there…"

"Sunstreaker, are you insane?" Sideswipe wanted to shake his brother until the little free-floating bits in that helm finally clicked together into a full CPU. "There is a good reason why the Gladiator Pits are named 'Pits'."

"Yeah, well, you have to admit, it'll make good money."

"If we win. Which we aren't! You and I both know that." Sideswipe paused at the particularly mulish expression on his Twins face. "You aren't going to back down, are you?"

"Nope."

Sideswipe thought about it. The two would probably die in there, horrible deaths, covered in energon, surrounded by screaming fans of the other guy- A slow grin spread across his face. If he was going to die, then he might as well go down in style. "Well then, I suppose we should get registered?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The mech frowned at the gates, optics tracing the delicate wrought iron that deceptively masked the fiery pits behind him. Sparks shuffled in, prodded on by different demons, but some spared him a glance, wondering what he was doing.

He frowned once more, and the lower class demons flinched away. A voice came from behind him. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Guard Master- where are our Gate Guards?"

"They were demoted to the lowest level of the pits for neglecting their duty." The mech behind him frowned, "We need better gate guards."

"I agree." The demon took a step back, staring at the gate. "Let's see… They should at least reach the middle of the gate, so no mini-bots. Color schemes must be bright, make them stand out a little."

"Red and Yellow would probably be the best," The Guard Master agreed. "To reflect the flames."

_A soft shift brought the tale to a pause as the grey mech hand rose like a child waiting in a school room. "You know, this tale doesn't seem very likely- for anyone to know what exactly is going on in the pits one would have to of been there-"_

_One of the purple insignia mechs spoke up, "Shut up, would you! This is getting interesting!"_

_The yellow one leaned close to mutter, "Why the slag do you make it sound as if they were about to go out shopping?"_

"_I asked the Guard Master afterwards, on how they picked us out- Said they had their optic on another set of twins, but when they failed, they recruited us instead." The red one murmured back. _

The Second in Command of the Pits arms crossed as he glowered at the duo. They continued talking to each other, completely unaware of their invisible watchers as they greedily drank the one cube of energon they had managed to win. "Do we have to recruit them? Are you certain that Rumble and Frenzy can't be recruited?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Soundwave is a half step away from being an agent of Primus- All he has to do now is finally croak, after all, he organized the planetary defense against the Quintessions and managed to boot them out. That alone gives him Sainthood." The Guard Master flinched as Pure Joy cascaded from the red one. "We're going have to go with these two."

"Well…" The second in command paused. "At least they're the colors we're looking for. And they aren't minibots. That's a bonus."

"_Wait a second- are you saying that Soundwave existed back then? You're pulling our legs."_

"_Look, do you want to hear the tale or not?"_

"_Well, yes, but-"_

"_Then shut up and let me tell the story! Names can be recycled you know!"_

_Despite the words, both the red painted and the yellow painted mechs looked at each other slightly uneasily- they had forgotten about that little detail. Maybe they should avoid the Cassette Player more often from now on._

"_Anyways, the two laid down plans to recruit the twins, and began their strategy-"_

Sunstreaker half-carried, half-dragged his twin into a room, before settling him down onto a berth. Worriedly he checked the bandages, before at last rocking back on his heels in helpless worry.

A slow orn slowly trickled past as Sunstreaker kept up his silent vigil on his twin, not budging an inch as he waited for Sideswipe to move, to do _something._ The optical band fluttered on slowly, as a low voice rasped out, "Sunny? Wha' 'app'n'd?"

"A fight went wrong. You were placed against someone much, much too strong, and he beat the slag out of you." Sunstreaker paused as Sideswipes optics dimmed. "Sideswipe?"

"'m here." Sideswipe breathed out. "S'alright- only time, right?"

Sunstreaker nodded, before realizing his twin couldn't see it. "That's right; it'll be the only time."

An unheard snort came from behind, as the Second in Command drifted unseen, watching the scene unfold before them. He smirked as a touch of blackness dimmed the bright spark of the yellow one, "Only time? You wish idiots."

The presence of the Guard Master intruded, as the mech murmured, "I contacted the demons in charge of the mech that does the organizing. Most fights are going to be thrown in favor of the opposite team. A few will be won- those to keep them alive long enough for us-"

The Second cleared his vocalizer. There was the impression of exasperation. "Fine then, _me _to spring-"

"I believe _I'm _the one in charge here." The Second reminded the Guard Master haughtily. "It's _my _plan."

The Guard Master hands clenched as he snapped back, "And unless you happen to notice, _I'm _the one doing all your work while _you _lollygag up on the surface!"

The Second in Command ignored him as supremely as one would ignore an irritating noise to vanish out of the room like smoke. For a few moments longer, the Guard Master's presence hung in the room, watching Sunstreaker take care of his twin.

At last, it too vanished, leaving behind the twins with the ever present concourse of demons each mech had. And in the light of the spark, the darkness began to grow.

_Stone groaned loudly, breaking the spell that the small group had been under. Several mechs moved back, away from each other as they braced against the rock, looking up worriedly. A few seconds later, the danger passed._

_One of those with the purple insignia's spoke up. "So, the fights were thrown?"_

"_Yep."_

"_So, losses galore?"_

"_Yep." Suddenly the red painted one didn't seem quiet so eager to share the rest of the story. _

_The red and white prompted softly, "Going back to the story- can I make an educated guess? You heard about the Cult of Unicron."_

_The yellow mech and red mech traded looks, before the yellow one picked up the tale-_

Sunstreaker was about to scream. They were loosing, loosing so badly that it wasn't even funny. He grunted as he touched the nearly wrenched off shoulder guard. Pain throbbed back in response, a steady beat that mirrored the steadily growing anger and injustice that he felt over his situation.

"Hello there." Sunstreakers head rose up, as he stared around. The street was suspiciously empty except for the single mech standing in a doorway. "You seek power, do you not?"

Sunstreakers optics flared, but he kept still, "What do you mean by that?"

"You want power." The mech smirked. "Power to cut down those before you."

"How do you know that?" Sunstreaker challenged harshly. "What are you saying?"

"If you want power, then follow me. I can give you power enough to make you powerful enough to defeat the strongest who ever oppose you."

Sunstreaker took a step forward, before taking a half-step back. "How? How will you give me power? Moreover, why would you even care?"

"Why? Well, you certainly seem like you could use it, besides which, you interest me." Dental plating bared in a grimacing smile. "I'll tell you more when we get inside, as for now, come with me."

Sunstreaker was about to point out how easy it would be for the mech to kill him once he was inside the building, but… power. Power enough to protect his twin. A siren's call could not have been stronger.

He ducked into the building, ignoring the small, jiggling voice urging him to turn back before it was too late. He determinedly ignored it. He needed power. Unseen to normal eyes, the brightness that had once shone brightly was nearly eaten by darkness.

All it would take is one little push- "Come in here. Now then, you'd like to know how to get more power?"

Sunstreaker looked down at the cushions piled up on the floor. The mech sank into the one across from him, and gestured for him to sit. He gingerly did so, growing comfortable as the mech made no sudden moves. "Yeah, I would like to know how to become more powerful."

"I thought as much. You have that look- though most don't have quiet your potential."

"Potential?" Sunstreaker smirked despite his attempt to keep a neutral face. And Sideswipe said that he was the one to scare away all potential marks! Ha! This would show Sideswipe. "What about my twin?"

"He too will receive power, and in exchange, all I ask for is your time." The mech grinned. "I won't force you to do anything you don't really want to. I'll give you power, in exchange you come here once every thirteen recharge cycles."

"Thirteen huh?" Sunstreaker stared at his hands for a few moments more. "Deal."

"Perfect. I'll make the arrangements, and you can go ahead and shoo. Your next fight, you are guaranteed to win."

Sunstreaker stood smoothly, and moved to go out the door before turning around to pin the mech with a hard look. "I should warn you- if you dare even think about double-crossing me, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! I think I know exactly who that mech the twin was just talking too! It was-"_

"_DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE REST OF US!"_

"_Oh- Sorry. But- I still want to ask-"_

"_I swear, if you don't shut up now and let us listen to the story I will kill you." The three voices chimed in with perfect accord. The one who interrupted shrank back slightly, as expectant optics turned to the red and yellow Lamborghini's. _

"_Go on."_

"_Erm… Yeah… Anyways, the fight was won, and the next fights continued to go well as the twin kept on going back to the mysterious mech- meanwhile his twin had no idea what was going on."_

"Sunny- Honestly! What could be so important that you have to leave right now?" Sunstreaker ignored Sideswipe as he shoved a cube of energon into subspace. The once sparsely decorated room had been transformed- where there was once bareness, furniture quietly resided. Nothing too vibrant, but Sunstreaker had every intention of changing that.

"SUNNY!"

"Sideswipe, I'm going out, and don't even think about trying to follow me."

Sunstreaker slipped out of the door as Sideswipe watched, his frustration making itself evident over the bond. "Don't follow him- pah! What does he think I am, a sparkling? Of course I'm going to follow him."

Sideswipe stepped towards the single window of the room, looking out onto the nearly empty street. Below, he could see Sunstreaker exit, and walk off towards the right. Five astroclicks later he was crawling out the window and onto the fire escape route. Within ten astroclicks, he was up on the roof, and in a true drama vid fashion, was jumping from roof to roof to keep his twin in sight.

"_I don't think that's possible- Alright, shutting up now."_

Sunstreaker slipped inside of the building, confident that the twisting, darting path he had just taken through the narrow backstreets of Cybertron had managed to throw off his brother, or anyone else following.

There, waiting for him like usual was the mysterious mech. "Come in, come in! You're just in time for the ritual."

"Ritual?" Sunstreaker questioned, a sudden suspicion falling onto him. "What ritual?"

"Just a little sacrifice to our Lord." The quiet reassurance brought his guard down. "Just a simple turbo-fox actually. To thank Him for the power that you now posses."

Sunstreaker balanced on the edge of refusing, before the mech quietly murmured, "I know it may seem rather sudden to you, after all, all we've been having you do up until now is listen to the discussions we've been making, but- I think you're fully ready to take this next step into gaining more power."

Sunstreakers refusal died. It was just a turbo-fox, and not an actual mech for Primus sake, and with more power, then he had the chance of facing off the bigger contenders to make even more money-

He followed the mech in.

On a rooftop across the street, Sideswipe settled in to wait. An orn slipped through his fingers, as the bored red mech kept his optics on the doorway, unaware of the conversation taking place right behind him.

"Look at him! He's bored already!" The Guard Master snorted. "I'm warning you- if his attention span is only this long he won't make a good gate guard-"

"Would you shut up already? All of this time I spent recruiting him, and all you can do is whine and moan and complain about how you don't want them."

"I don't!"

"Too bad." The Second in Command sniffed loudly as he circled around Sideswipe. "How mad do you think Unicron will be if we don't corrupt the twin before taking both their sparks?"

The Guard Master sighed deeply as the sounds of screams drifted through the communicator in the background. "You know very well that unless the twin willingly offers up his spark, we won't be able to keep ahold of it. Just stick to the plan, it'll corrupt him as well, and then we'll have two black sparks in our service."

"Yeah, but if he offers to sell his spark when it's this…brilliant, we won't even be able to touch him, and we'll be stuck with one guard."

"So, we take his twin, and hopefully he'll become bitter enough at being alone, he'll become corrupt and kill someone or do suicide or something and then we'll have both sparks."

"That's the best case scenario. What if Primus gets Soundwave, or Omega Supreame, or another one of his avatars to help them?"

"Then I will risk being sent to the lowest levels of the Pits and thank It, because I don't want them. It'll take way too long to fully break them into guarding the gate and I-"

"Enough! I hear you, and I will tell You now, ENOUGH!" The Guard Master fell silent at the commanding tone, though the Second In Command could practically hear him snarling in anger.

"I hear and I obey." The formal words, choked with hatred snapped out, before the Guard Masters presence vanished. The Second in Command smirked. He might not like the idea the best either, but by Unicron, if it would yank on the Guard Master's chain, then he was going to get these two as gate guards if it was the last thing he did!

Below them, the door opened, and Sunstreaker staggered out, looking slightly stunned. "Sunny?" Sideswipe whispered- He almost stood up, and he almost moved to help his brother, before the Second in Command of the Pits disappeared from behind him to reappear behind Sunstreaker, fully visible. "You did rather well." It was a Truth, but one worth telling. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Y-Yes, yes you will." Sunstreaker was rapidly regaining his equilibrium out on the streets where it wasn't quiet so dark, or so mysterious. "And I?"

"No worries, you'll receive an extra portion."

The mech smiled as Sunstreaker made his way down the street unsteadily, before looking up straight into the red twins optics. Sideswipe froze in his hiding spot, before the mech smiled to call, "You shouldn't spy. If you would like, you may come down, and we'll talk."

The red twin didn't reply, waiting silently until the other had vanished into the building.

"_Wow, this is pretty intense. You were right about this being better then that required reading novel."_

"_I swear to Primus if you don't shut up already I will shove your head up your aft!"_

"_I don't think you can do that because that would require you to kill me, and that would require breaking the truce we have right now, and I was just making an observation, honestly! MPH!"_

_An arm flailed as three mechs sat on top of him, the one with the red insignia firmly holding his mouth shut. The red Lamborghini looked slightly amused as expectant optics attempted to nail him to the wall in an effort to get him to continue his story. _

"_Well, more time passed, and the sacrifices slowly grew bloodier, and bigger. Meanwhile the fights went well until one night-" The red twin faltered, and looked at the yellow twin. The yellow twin continued staring at the ground. _

_The red and white Lamborghini spoke up for the first time in awhile. "A fight went so bad, it was the breaking point."_

Sunstreaker paced nervously, back and forth in front of the door, spark heavy with dread. Inside of the room he could hear the doctors nervously shouting to each other- the nurse approached him timidly. "Sir? I- would you mind telling us how much you can put into down payment? The doctors are refusing to treat any more charity cases."

Sunstreaker snatched the clipboard away from her, to stare at the figures. It was an astronomical sum, one that would eat away all of their savings, and would eat into their earnings for at least the next vorn.

He collapsed into a chair, wondering desperately how to pay it off, before snorting softly. He could pay it off in one shot if he was powerful…enough…

He stood up abruptly, signed off his savings account, and left the building. The nurse darted after him, shrilly attempting to get him to stop, to write down where he lived for the rest of the payment- Sunstreaker ignored her as he took the path he knew by heart.

Right, left, Right, right- cross the street. Five doors down, raise the hand to knock, "Welcome back Sunstreaker. I heard about your twin."

"Then you know why I'm here." Sunstreaker didn't even attempt to question how the mysterious mech knew. All previous questioning attempts had always failed, and he had no doubt this one would as well.

"Yes. Come in." The mech seemed to glide down the hallway, beckoning Sunstreaker further and further into the building. "I can grant what you wish, but for the amount of power you are seeking- the price is steep."

"It won't be for me-"

"Ah, ah ah! I would suggest hearing it before saying that-" A door slid open, and Sunstreaker found himself in the innermost sanctum of the building.

The mech turned to look him directly in the optics. Sunstreaker stared back, noticing the blueness in the optics that slowly faded into green- "The price for such power is you."

"Me?" Sunstreaker didn't both biting back the sharp, short bark of sourness. "I already have-"

"NO! You have not. You have given you time, certainly, but I'm talking about all that you are, and all that you ever will be will be up to our Lord and Master Unicron."

"Unicron?" The mech smiled thinly at Sunstreakers startled optics.

"Surely you knew- after all, the signs were all there. And if you didn't, well then." The mech shrugged. "You were already ripe for us before, this merely cements the fact."

Sunstreaker's mouth opened, and the mech shrugged. "Nothing bad will come out of it, in fact, only good will come from it. After all, with the power that it will grant you, you'll be able to keep your twin safe-"

"No. I want the regular deal. I want both of us to have the power."

Behind him, unnoticed by those living, a shadowy head nodded it's approval- Sunstreaker may not of had his brothers flare, but he had a good CPU on his shoulders. The Guard Master sighed, resigning himself to having to chase the two for the rest of time.

"Highly impossible-"

"Then I'm not doing it. My twin needs my power, and I'm willing to sell my spark. Otherwise, no deal."

The Second In Command of the Pits looked downward for patience as the Guard master laughed at him. "Very well then, power for two- at the price of one Spark."

_The hand that had been holding the mouth shut slipped, as a wail of "NOOOOO!" Filled the caverns space. "That isn't a happy ending, that isn't a happy ending at all! How could you have such a horrid story, I'm glad it's over! Honestly-"_

_The hand clamped down on top of the vocalzier hurriedly, as the red mech said loudly, "That isn't the end!"_

"_But- the twin sold his spark, right? What more is- oh- there's still one spark left, isn't there?"_

"_Yes, one spark left."_

Sideswipe watched his twin in ill concealed worry. Sunstreaker didn't seem to notice as he threw the datapad to one side and sulkily sank down, glowering at nothing. "Sunny, what's the matter with you? Lately you've been so mad lately."

"I am not mad!" The shout made Sideswipe wince, and he dropped all pretension to stare at his twin in full blown worry.

"If you're not mad then why are you shouting?"

"Just shut up Sideswipe! I don't want to hear it!" Hurt briefly flickered in his twins optics, before it was skillfully masked by the concern. "And I am not angry."

"Cybertron to Sunny, but I think all of that pain you've grown to love is getting to your CPU or something, because lately you've been in a foul mood all the time. 'Fess up, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing! Now, if you're done asking stupid questions-"

"Stupid questions!" Sideswipe temper was lost to the wind. "Stupid questions! Sunny-"

"Don't call me Sunny! You know how much I hate that nickname!"

"Sunny, Sunny Sunny!" Sideswipe taunted back, daring, just daring-

Sunstreaker launched himself at his twin, only to be met with a fist to the face. "Come on _Sunny_. Let's see just how strong you really are."

"Stronger then you-"

The two tussled for supremacy across the floor, crashing into furniture and breaking it. Someone began to pound on the door, shouting at them to shut up and leave their neighbors in peace. The two broke away, panting and glowering at each other. "I'm leaving."

"Fine."

"I won't be coming back any time soon!"

"That's just as well. I don't need you."

Sideswipes mouth opened, before he stormed out. Sunstreaker fumed in the broken wreckage of the room as a delighted laugh fell from behind him, unheard by those whom were living. "Ah, this is all going according to plan!"

"True." There was a moments worth of silence as the Guard Masters presence hovered. "I suggest you go to the building. Sideswipe will undoubtedly wish to confront you on the activities, and you cannot tell him something if you aren't there."

"Yes, yes." The Second in Command presence vanished, and the Guard Master continued hovering, watching the yellow twins brightness- the tiniest bit- at last give itself over to dark despair.

Sunstreaker was ripe for taking. Sideswipe would follow soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe stormed up to the door one foot rising to kick it down when it unexpectedly slid open to a smiling face. "Welcome Sideswipe, we were expecting you."

"What the slag did you do to my twin?"

"Come, come inside-"

Sideswipe snarled, "I want to know what you did to my twin first! ANSWER ME! What did you do to my twin?"

The mech's head tilted to one side. "Do? We did nothing. We merely gave him what he wished for. You were the one who brought this upon your twins head."

"I did what? Don't lie to me, how could I possibly do something like this to my twin!"

"It was more of what you didn't do then what you did do. Poor little Sideswipe, always being protected by his brother, as his brother attempted to make you both stronger, while you simply laid back and accepted the fruits of his labor."

Sideswipes anger was slowly draining away to be replaced by confusion. "Fruits of his labor? You're insane… What do you mean by-"

"Come inside. I will tell you. It is not something to tell the world."

Sideswipe warily followed the mech in, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Instead, he was met by a large, airy room, with soft, comfortable chairs. All danger senses went off, Sideswipe could recognize when a mech was trying to be put off guard. He took his seat on the edge, and kept his optics on the smiling bot that settled into a chair of his own. "Well, now then, how much do you know?"

"I know that Sunny has been coming here for at least a vorn, and I know that since then his temper has taken a sharp nosedive- he was always a little short-tempered, but this is getting ridiculous. He should be happy, we've been winning all our fights, and we're considered one of the top five gladiators."

"And about two vorns ago you two could barely make enough energon to keep yourselves alive."

"So we had a loosing streak… you know something, don't you." Sideswipe leaned forward a little more, as the mech smiled thinly. "What do you know?"

"Your twin came here with the express intent of getting power. He received that power, and in turn, he passed it on to you. That's why you've been winning lately. Now, half a vorn ago, he came here with the express intent for one thing- for the two of you to gain enough power to defeat anything that stands in your way."

The mech paused, letting Sideswipe digest that bit of news. Now the hook had to be played carefully, and cautiously. "He gained that power through us."

Surprise flickered into Sideswipes optics, along with hesitation. "Find it a bit hard to believe? Think of the fights you've been winning, is it really that hard to believe?"

"I hate to say it, but no. We have been winning a lot of fights." Sideswipe acknowledged softly, not seeing the mech smirk in triumph. "But-"

"But what?"

"How does one gain power from you? How can you claim to grant power?"

"You've been wining, haven't you?" Sideswipe hesitated, before nodding.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Come back here tomorrow. Come here every day. We can talk, and figure out what to do with your twin."

"I want him back the way he is now! I don't have time to wait! It might get worse!"

"Patience is a Virtue."

"I need to change this now."

The mechs optics narrowed at him slightly, as he said candidly, "Well, you're not quiet certain what it is your trying to fix, correct? Come back tomorrow."

Sideswipes arms crossed. "At this point, I'm willing to do anything, from giving up everything to selling my soul to Unicron to fix this."

"Really? You mean that?" The mech was thrown off by just how readily Sideswipe willingly admitted that out loud- then again, the red twin had been doing various small crimes for vorns now. Blackmail, petty theft, the general works, his Light was already dim, but Sunstreakers spark-

"Ah- Yes. Are you certain about selling your spark? It would undoubtedly reverse whatever is afflicting your brother, but… well, you might not like the consequences."

"I can handle it."

"Very well then, if you'll follow me, we can begin with the ritual."

Sideswipe watched him, worry gnawing at the back of his CPU. He wasn't really about to sell his spark, was he? Yes, he was. Despite the thought, he grinned. Selling his spark- after this, he could claim to be the greatest underhand marketer, and he'd be correct. How many got to say they actually sell their sparks to Unicron?

He trotted after the other mech, before speaking up, "What will be my terms?"

"Your spark, and in exchange, your brother's sanity will be granted back."

"What about my own sanity? How will our power be affected?" Sideswipes CPU was rapidly making the process over to making a Deal with this agent. It was really no different from dealing with a regular mech.

"That is another matter entirely."

"Hey, I'm not selling my spark if both our sanity and our power is guaranteed. Otherwise, it's a no go. I'm not giving up my sanity just so that way Sunny-Sunstreaker will be sane, because he couldn't live without me."

"Well, now that can be worked out."

The mech paused in a dark room, turning slowly to Sideswipe. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am."

_The red twin paused dramatically for a few seconds, before grinning as he said smugly, "The end."_

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me! How did he sell his spark? How were they brought down to the Pits? What happened afterwards!"_

"_I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that tale is over. It's so depressing. I mean, selling your spark-"_

"_Shut up! I want to hear the rest of the story!"_

_The red twin shrugged. "I'm afraid that's it. Maybe once you get down to the Pits, you can ask them yourself. They'll probably be happy to answer- that is, if they're there."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_The red and yellow Lamborghini's looked at each other, before smirking widely. "It's said that the gate guards still roam the world searching for more sparks to drag down with them. In fact, you might of met them already."_

"_As if! There's a reason why this is considered a legend!"_

* * *

a/n: Hope you all like it, and I appologize for my long absence but due to Real Life utterly taking over, I have found myself busy. But I hope you all like this little story! Please Read and review!


End file.
